Over the last few years, a phenomenon known as gloving has dramatically increased in popularity. Gloving is a new method to produce light shows at dance parties commonly know as raves. Attendees of these dance and music shows will utilize a plurality of lights that are integrally formed with gloves to produce a light show. The raves are executed in complete darkness and are coordinated with music. The aforementioned can occur wherein all of the attendees will utilize gloves configured with lights or certain performers will provide the light show utilizing the lighted gloves.
One issue with gloving is the use of the gloves as a means to provide support and a method for securing the lights to a user's hands. A conventional glove utilizing in the art of gloving is manufactured similarly to a typical glove having a body and fingers that are configured to surroundably mount a user's hands. The gloves will have a light source, typically an LED light affixed and/or integrated into the fingertip of each finger member. The gloves are typically made from cotton or other similar material. One issue with conventional gloving is the glove can become uncomfortable in warm environments. As these gloves are constructed similarly to conventional gloves, the use of the gloves in an environment that is warm causes excessive perspiration on the hands of the user. Additionally, the excessive perspiration can have a negative effect on the material of the glove as well. Many times users of the gloves will discard simply after one use due to the aforementioned issues.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novelty light that is configured to be releasably secured to the fingers of a user that does not require a conventional glove body.